


If not you, then who else?

by haheehye



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: :], F/F, i love these babies, no one will stop me from writing underrated ships., underrated ships matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haheehye/pseuds/haheehye
Summary: Heejin and Hyejoo take a walk down memory lane.orIn which Hyejoo constantly takes pictures of Heejin as they spend the day together.





	If not you, then who else?

Scrolling through her phone, Heejin smiled to herself as a text popped up on her screen. She was sitting patiently in a café- waiting for her best friend to arrive, thinking about how she’ll be able to spend time with someone so special to her. Just as she was about to send a reply to said best friend, a bright flash startled Heejin, prompting her to look up.

 

In front of her, was her best friend; a polaroid camera in hand and a playful smile on her face as she waved a piece of film. “Even when you’re not paying attention, you seem to look like you’re modeling. No wonder you’re miss popular.”

 

Simply shrugging, she simply smiled at her friend and leaned on her palm. “As much as I love hearing compliments, what’s up? I mean I’m absolutely ecstatic about being able to hang with you again since we’ve both been so busy lately, but why the sudden urge to want to meet up?”

 

Seeing the girl in front of her smile as she looked at the picture that was taken just a few moments ago; turning back to look at Heejin with a smile on her own face. “I just thought, maybe we could take a small trip down memory lane?”

 

Before she could question what her friend meant, she saw the girl across her pull out a photo album. Heejin couldn’t control herself as a surprised gasp came out of her- she recognized that photo album. It was the one that filled with their pictures from their childhood.

 

“Like you said Heejin, we haven’t been able to hang out that much recently- so why not recreate our favorite childhood pictures?”

 

Pretty much speechless, Heejin simply stood up and ran over to the other girl; quickly and happily engulfing the taller girl in a hug. “You are incredibly sweet; you know that?”

 

The other girl simply chuckled as she hugged Heejin back, slightly pulling back and playfully tapping her nose. “Well, don’t go telling everyone I’m actually a softy. I have an image to keep after all.”

 

“I’m pretty sure everyone knows you’re a big softy no matter what.”

 

The two girls laughed before Heejin moved to slightly hit the other girl on her shoulder, offering her a quick pout. “So does this mean we’re doing a lot of walking today?”

 

“Yes. And there’s nothing you can say to get out of it Miss Jeon.” Responding with a groan and another quick hit on the shoulder, Heejin moved to hug her again, resting on the taller girls’ shoulder and letting out a content sigh as she felt comfortable in her arms.

 

“Thank you for being such a great best friend Hyejoo.”

 

* * *

 

 

Heejin smiles to herself as her arm was hooked around Hyejoo’s, the two girls ending up headed to an arcade nearby. Immediately spotting the establishment, she heard the slightly taller girl she was clinging onto let out a tiny squeal, and Heejin couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle.

 

Seeing how happy Hyejoo was beside her, Heejin simply let the younger girl drag her inside; both ending up in front of a crane machine. The taller girl turned to look at her with a big grin as she pulled out a few bills.

 

“This time I’m getting you that doll that you want.”

 

“You do realize that these machines are a huge gamble right?”

 

Heejin laughed as she simply watched the girl beside her, she couldn’t help but grin as she saw the look of pure concentration on Hyejoo’s face as she carefully maneuvered the crane right above the wolf pup plush toy. She knew that Hyejoo would never give up, the younger girl was too competitive for her own good- but Heejin didn’t complain. She found it quite endearing to see just how someone so tall focuses so much on games like this.

 

Hyejoo was one the best friends Heejin grew up with, as children they used to play around all the time. During their younger years, Heejin would always be by Hyejoo’s side. Son Hyejoo was a quiet child, she was the kind of kid who would mind her own business but as a toddler, Heejin loved making new friends- and the quiet girl at the corner was someone she really wanted to be friends with.

 

After Heejin managed to break down Hyejoo’s walls, not only did they end up spending a lot of time together- but even through the years, the two were inseparable.  Heejin enjoyed the fact that the once shy and silent Son Hyejoo actually opened up to her, and for Hyejoo, she was happy that someone actually approached her- someone who didn’t want to tease her, but instead to want to know her for who she was.

 

Eventually, as the years passed, the two remained very close friends- to the point that both were always seen together. Both girls were happy to know that they would end up in the same middle school, and they were even more ecstatic that they were going to end up in the same high school. They felt that the universe was in their favor as they were the best of friends- and they were able to stay with each other through the years.

 

Just as Heejin was reminiscing about their childhood, she saw Hyejoo jump up before crouching down; picking up the wolf plush toy and happily handing it over to her. “I told you I’d win you the plush this time.”

 

Heejin happily accepted the doll and hugged it tightly, chuckling as she saw the proud smile on the taller girls’ face. Before saying anything else, she felt Hyejoo pull her towards a photo booth. She looked at her with excited eyes, asking if it were fine for them to take a picture using the machine. At first, Heejin didn’t necessarily want to, but when Hyejoo pulled out the same album from before out, showing Heejin the pictures from a few years back- Heejin couldn’t help but feel the urge to use the machine as well.

 

“I just thought- when we were younger, we used to take a lot of pictures in places like this. Maybe taking one now wouldn’t hurt right?”

 

Heejin simply chuckled as she heard her best friend, tiptoeing before affectionately patting her head as a gesture of thanks before smiling back at her friend. “I still find it unfair that you grew to be taller than me, but you’re still my baby Hyejoo.”

 

With nothing else said afterward, the younger girl knew that was the way Heejin said yes to what she asked for. Ergo quickly Hyejoo pulled her into the booth, and along with the wolf pup plush toy in between them- posing enough for them both to have copies of the pictures.

 

* * *

 

 

After pictures were taken, the two girls agreed on heading to a restaurant they frequented during their middle school years. Heejin couldn’t help but smile as the owner of the restaurant welcomed her and Hyejoo. She remembered how they used to have a quick bite here before heading to the bus. She and Hyejoo would talk about their day, they’d rant to each other about the small things that managed to bother them throughout the day. They would simply stay and keep each other company when the other needed it.

 

As the owner set down their go-to order, Heejin reached to grab some fries- only to be blocked by Hyejoo. Looking up, she saw the playful smile on the younger girl and they both proceeded to try and block each other’s hands as the other tried to grab some fries. Eventually, they both stopped and proceeded to just eat and chat about anything, and everything.

 

Heejin was surprised when Hyejoo decided to put a fry in front of her, urging her to take a bite. With a soft chuckle, Heejin leaned in- ready to take a bite, only to feel something cold on her nose. With a pout on her face as she looked at a laughing Hyejoo in front of her, Heejin reached over for a napkin, ready to wipe the ketchup off her nose.

 

“Wait! We need to take this!” Turning to look back at Hyejoo, she laughed as she saw that the younger girl placed ketchup on her own nose as well.

 

"Sometimes I wonder why we're actually friends." Hyejoo simply shrugged before she called for the restaurant owner, asking if she could take a picture of them- and despite her protesting, Heejin ended up posing for the picture as well.

 

Despite being a tad bit embarrassed, Heejin was enjoying what was happening. It was just really nice to be able to spend time with Hyejoo like this.

 

After the picture was taken and the two girls thanked the owner for the picture, they both cleaned the ketchup off before grinning at each other, laughing again before paying and heading out.

 

* * *

 

 

Swinging their arms as their hands were clasped together, Hyejoo couldn’t help but smile as she saw the bright smile on Heejin’s face. She was glad that they were finally able to hang out after so long- and Hyejoo wanted to make sure that she would get these moments on film. She wanted to cherish her time with the older girl.

 

At some point, they ended up at a playground they used to meet up at. Immediately Heejin ran towards the swings and Hyejoo simply chuckled and climbed on top of the slide, just sitting there as she watched her friend swing, her own smile growing wider as she heard Heejin’s laughter.

 

Biting her lip, Hyejoo silently brought out her film camera again; pointing it at the direction of her laughing friend. She waited for the right moment where she thought it looked best, and quickly Hyejoo took the picture. She saw Heejin turn to look at her, another pout on her face as she noticed the flash.

 

“That’s not fair, you keep taking pictures of me- yet I can’t take any of you.”

 

“Not my fault you don’t have a camera.” Hyejoo playfully stuck out her tongue, teasing Heejin before laughing once more. She took a quick glance at the picture, biting her inner cheek as she saw the colors come to.

 

Heejin had always been by her side, and it was hard not to fall for the shorter girl. Despite not being in the same class after middle school, they made it a point to hang out frequently. Hyejoo being younger, it was a bit hard to match their schedules.

 

But today was different.

 

Hyejoo _needed_ to spend this day with her. She wanted to spend this whole day with Heejin, she wanted to recreate their happy memories together, she wanted to catch them on film, as a reminder of how they are. She loved spending time with Heejin, the older girl always knew how to loosen her up. It was hard for her to be this relaxed with others, Heejin really was the only one to really get her to break out of her shell.

 

Maybe that’s why it was so easy for Hyejoo to fall for her.

 

Hyejoo managed to catch just the right moment when Heejin let out a laugh. Despite the side-angle, it was that moment when Heejin’s hair flew back, Hyejoo could see the smile on her face, the look of enjoyment in her eyes, and Hyejoo swore she felt butterflies as she looked at the image.

 

Hearing her name being called out, Hyejoo looked up and felt her heart skip a beat as Heejin was looking up at her with a wide grin and sparkling eyes. “I appreciate how you look at my picture, but I think looking at me in person is better.”

 

They both laughed it off once more before Hyejoo finally jumped down, the two girls holding hands again as they walk a bit more. Hyejoo still teasing her older friend by not showing her the most recent picture; lifting said picture up in the air, knowing that Heejin wouldn’t be able to reach it.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, they reached the side of the Han river. It was pretty quiet, and the sun was about to set. There were a few couples, a few buskers, but generally, it was peaceful. As they walked, Hyejoo noticed a cotton candy stand at the side. Lightly tapping Heejin’s shoulder, she made the other girl look at the stall and with another smile, they both headed towards it.

 

“My treat.” Hyejoo quickly pulled out her wallet, ready to pay the vendor before a pout from Heejin stopped her.

 

“You already got this wolf pup, now you’re not even letting me pay for my own cotton candy?” With a quick shrug, Hyejoo handed the vendor the payment, before flashing Heejin another playful smile.

 

“Think of this as payment for letting me take pictures of you today.”

 

The vendor then handed the girls the cotton candy, it was fairly big and they could both share it, but Hyejoo let Heejin hold the stick for now. She saw how Heejin’s eyes lit up as she found the cotton candy adorable. It was shaped to look like a bunny, and Hyejoo had to admit that it did look like the girl beside her.

 

She saw Heejin pull her phone out, carefully aiming her camera as she stretched her arm, trying to get a good angle of the cotton candy before taking a picture. Once again, Hyejoo pulled the polaroid out, aiming as well and taking the shot before Heejin could switch positions.

 

Just as she took the picture, Heejin did as well. She turned to look at Hyejoo and nudged the younger girl. “With the number of pictures you’ve been taking- I might end up thinking you’re going to leave me or something.”

 

Shaking her head, Hyejoo simply reached to hold Heejin’s free hand before the two looked for a place to sit. “I’d never leave you. Besides, even if I did-” Hyejoo quickly pointed at the wolf doll that had its’ head sticking out of Heejin’s bag. “He’ll be there to watch over you and keep you safe yeah?”

 

They both laugh again before sitting down on the steps overlooking the water. And as they both quietly took bites of the cotton candy, Hyejoo felt a sudden weight on her shoulder, and she knew that Heejin was resting her head there. Almost immediately, Hyejoo leaned her head onto Heejin’s; both simply quiet as they enjoyed the soft music coming from the side, and the scenery of the sunset reflecting itself onto the calm river.

 

* * *

 

Now that the sun had set, Hyejoo told Heejin that there was one more surprise, and she needed to follow her instructions well or else the surprise would go to waste. Despite the reluctance from the older girl, Hyejoo managed to convince Heejin to actually participate. She told Heejin that she would have to meet her at a different location, one not that far away from where they already were- but they would have to go there separately.

 

After successfully separating herself from Heejin, Hyejoo quickly fished her phone out, quickly constructing and sending the short message as she rushed her way towards a gazebo in the middle of the park.

 

_She’s on her way. Make sure everything is ready._

 

Upon reaching the gazeebo, Hyejoo smiled to herself as she saw their common friends waiting. They all helped out with the surprise and all she could do was smile and thank all of them. She turned to look at the hanging fairy lights, it looked much better now that the sun had set, and she was absolutely sure that Heejin would shine even brighter than the lights she was looking at.

 

Hyejoo felt her eyes watering a bit as she thought about the day they had spent together. From visiting their favorite places during their childhood to taking pictures that resembled how they did during their younger years. She fished out some of the pictures she took today, smiling as she saw the last 2 pictures. Although Heejin wasn’t even looking towards her direction, the look of happiness on Heejin’s face made Hyejoo swoon. And as she saw the very first picture she took of Heejin during the start of the day, all Hyejoo could think of was how effortlessly beautiful she looked.

 

Her train of thought was broken as she heard her friends whisper and looked ahead. With wide eyes and her mouth covering her mouth, Heejin was walking towards the gazebo, at awe at how the place was decorated.

 

All Hyejoo could do was look at her, her eyes started to tear up again as she watched Heejin approach her. And at that moment, their gazes met, and Hyejoo saw the look of surprise and a small shine in Heejin’s eyes- letting the younger girl know she was getting teary-eyed as well.

 

Finally reaching the gazebo, all Hyejoo could do was offer a small smile at her friend before moving from her spot.

 

 

 

 

Only for someone else to approach Heejin with a bouquet of flowers and a shy smile.

 

 

 

Hyejoo watched with sad eyes as Kim Hyunjin handed Heejin the flowers, forcing herself to smile as she tried to block off the words she didn’t want to hear.

 

_“Jeon Heejin, will you officially be my girlfriend?”_

Hyejoo felt her heartbreak as she saw how Heejin enthusiastically nod her head, hugging the other girl tightly and their friends from the side cheered on.

 

She and Heejin weren’t able to hang out as much as before considering how her best friend spent most of her free time with the girl she was hugging. The two have constantly gone on dates, yet neither of them confessed properly.

 

Until now.

 

Hyejoo was surprised when Hyunjin approached her for a favor. But it shattered her heart when the other girl told her to keep Heejin busy the whole day- so she and the others could prepare the surprise for Heejin. The surprise she knew because Hyejoo knew what Heejin’s dream confession was.

 

Because she was the one who wanted to do that surprise for Heejin.

 

But because of a missed chance, here Hyejoo was; seeing the girl she fell for in the arms of another.

 

Just as Hyunjin and Heejin pulled apart from their hug, the taller girl quickly turned to Hyejoo, mouthing a thank you before turning back to Heejin. The latter, seeing the interaction- lightly hit Hyunjin on the arm before moving to hug Hyejoo.

 

“I can’t believe you helped plan this. You’re an amazing best friend Hyejoo.” She felt a tug on her heart as she held Heejin in her arms. Closing her eyes and tightly hugging her back, she held back the tears that were threatening to fall as she whispered her reply.

 

“You’re an amazing best friend too Heejin.” 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @haheehye


End file.
